


Cuando el día llegue

by Chappylandia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Old Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: Aún estas atrapado conmigo, Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cuando el día llegue

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: Cuando el día llegue.  
> Fandom: Haikyuu.  
> Fecha: 18 de septiembre de 2014.
> 
> ¡Hola! Este fanfic es bastante viejo, de la época en que todavía se estaba publicando el encuentro entre Karasuno y Aobajohsai en el manga, por lo que no sigue el canon actual del manga/anime.
> 
> PD. Este fanfic también esta publicado en sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com

El día llegó, como Tooru sabía que llegaría. De rodillas al piso, viendo el marcador darle la victoria al equipo contrario y escuchando los gritos de orgullo de cierto peli-naranja del otro lado de la red.  
Había llegado el momento en el que perdía contra el genio que era Kageyama Tobio.

Y Tooru se había estado preparando mental y físicamente para ese día (había pasado horas encerrado en su habitación, analizando cada imagen, cada jugada, cada gesto en el rostro del chico que se había convertido en su obsesión y su más firme rival), sin embargo, no se sorprendió al sentir un par de rebeldes lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Realmente jamás estaría listo para aceptar su derrota ante Tobio.

-Oikawa-san-Tooru levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azul oscuro de su ex-kohai observándolo.

-Hey, Tobio-chan-una falsa sonrisa cubrió su rostro- parece ser que has ganado ¿Estas contento?

-Oika…

-¡Deberías estarlo! Esto es lo que querías ¿no?-su sonrisa se ensancha, pero las lágrimas no dejan de caer. Para este momento, lo último que le importa a Tooru es que Tobio le mire llorar- ¡Me venciste Tobio! ¡Me venciste!-la voz se quiebra, sus mejillas arden, está seguro que su rostro ahora es un completo desastre, pero no hay nada que pueda importarle menos- ¡Felicidades mi pequeño Tobio-chan!

-No es suficiente- la voz de Tobio se escucha demasiado cerca, Tooru puede sentir su aliento contra su mejilla. Abre los ojos, sorprendido y aterrado a partes iguales- la forma en la que trabajas con tu equipo, aún si no son los mismos compañeros que tenías, aún sin Iwaizumi-san… es simplemente superior.

Los puños de Tobio están tensos, Tooru simplemente no alcanza a comprenderlo.

-¿Tobio…?

-Prometí que te superaría algún día, Oikawa-san-explica el joven, conectando su mirada profunda con la suya- ese día aún no ha llegado.

Pasan apenas unos segundos para que Tooru comprenda lo que el más joven intenta decirle (“aún no puedo superarte” “no te atrevas a irte antes de que pueda vencerte”) y, cuando lo hace, no puede evitar una de sus típicas sonrisas de autosuficiencia. Aún tiene a Kageyama Tobio atado a él, y por ahora eso es lo único que importa.

-¡Kageyama!-la voz del enano estrella del equipo hace que Tobio alce la vista hacia él. Tooru chasquea la lengua, molesto- ¡Deja al gran rey y vamos a comer!

Tobio le dedica una última mirada y se levanta, dirigiendo su vista hacia su compañero de equipo. El rey de la cancha sonríe levemente, disimuladamente, haciéndole sentir una pizca de irritación que le recorre el cuerpo.

Maldito sea Hinata Shouyo.

-¡Tobio-chan!-grita, interrumpiendo en el justo momento en que Hinata coloca su mano en el hombro de Tobio, atrayendo la atención de ambos- ¡Aún no me has derrotado Tobio, recuérdalo!-su sonrisa tomó un tono malicioso, dirigiendo su mirada retadora hacia el más bajo- ¡Aún estas atrapado conmigo, Kageyama Tobio!

Probablemente Tobio nunca entendería el doble sentido de su afirmación, pero Tooru estaba completamente seguro de que aquella mirada de odio en los ojos de Hinata significaba que el pequeño señuelo había entendido perfectamente sus palabras.

"Tampoco pienso perder contra ti, enano"

.

.

.

.

.

Extra.

-Oi, Basukawa ¿Que fue todo eso?

-¡Iwa-chan, viniste!

Tooru sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia donde su mejor amigo esperaba. Hajime no había faltado nunca a uno de sus juegos (aunque hacía años que había dejado el volleyball) y él no podía negar que nada le animaba más que verlo frunciendo el ceño en las gradas.

-Y fue una pérdida de tiempo, no vine a ver que perdieras.

-¡Iwa-chan que malo! ¡Sabes que Tobio-chan es un genio!-se quejó, infantilmente, colgándose del brazo de su compañero- ¡Además ese enano está saltando como nunca!

-No me importa-gruñó el chico, alejándolo, como si su simple tacto le quemara- ¡Espero que la próxima vez dejes de hacer estupideces y te pongas a jugar en serio!

-¿Ah?

-El próximo torneo empieza en 3 meses ¿cierto?-Tooru parpadeo, sorprendido. No sabía que Hajime seguía pendiente de las fechas de los torneos- tienes 3 meses para entrenar y demostrarle a Kageyama que aún no es lo suficientemente bueno para derrotarte ¿entiendes? Y si no lo haces yo mismo te matare, maldito.

Por la forma en la que lo miraba, Tooru podía decir que Hajime estaba sinceramente preocupado por él, solo pudo embozar una sonrisa llena de ternura. Adoraba el lado protector de su mejor amigo.

-¡Como digas, Iwa-chan!


End file.
